Boredom
by RizaMustang24
Summary: When the twins are bored, what do they do? Well, sometimes, boredom just makes the twins a little bit weird. It's mature for a reason. Twincest. Oneshot


**Note: I wanted to write a Mature story, so I decided, "Hey, why not the twins?" So that's what here.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but hell, I wish I did.**

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed as they sat in their bedroom, bored and alone.

"Hey, Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered, feeling low. "I'm bored again."

Hikaru nodded and they both moaned and groaned at the same time as they fell backwards onto their bed. Hikaru rolled over and stared at his brother, who was only in his pants, as was a usual custom for Kaoru before bedtime. Hikaru scooted closer and stroked his hand up and down Kaoru's abs.

"How come you're so strong?" Hikaru wondered, annoyed.

"I'm not strong, I'm skinny."

Hikaru licked Kaoru's neck up to his ear. Kaoru shivered at how slimy Hikaru's tongue was, but oh, how good it felt. Kaoru moaned his brother's name and Hikaru smiled and licked Kaoru's jawline, going all the way to his chin, then leaning forward, dragged it to Kaoru's lips and part his lips and stuck his tongue inside.

Yes, this was true boredom, and how else were the Hitachiin twins supposed to get through it?

"Hikaru, what if mom and dad come home?" Kaoru whined as Hikaru climbed on top of his twin.

Hikaru smirked sadistically. "You're at my mercy, not theirs."

Kaoru smiled and whispered, "Show me NO mercy."

The older boys hands wandered down to the young boys zipper and began to slowly slide the pants off of him.

"Alright then, doll, don't expect me to listen to your cries," Hikaru cackled.

Kaoru blushed and held his breath as in a matter of minutes he lay with his brother in his bed, both of them completely bare.

Hikaru grinned and licked Kaoru's neck, getting a well earned moan from the younger sibling. The younger boy kept groaning his brother's name, asking for him to stop. Of course, Kaoru didn't want Hikaru to stop, but the rush he gained was just enough for him to complain. Of course, Hikaru had already said he was going to give no mercy, so now Kaoru had to deal with whatever Hikaru threw at him. No matter how painful it may be.

Hikaru's hand wandered up and down Kaoru's body, stroking the constant soft patch of skin.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned, struggling under Hikaru's weight. "Stop!"

Hikaru grinned and licked Kaoru's neck and moved down his chest, stopping to nuzzle Kaoru's soft skin. The younger twin used lotion daily, so he was naturally smoother than his older brother, Kaoru was kind of girly, so he liked feeling as pretty as possible, and besides, Hikaru enjoyed Kaoru more when he thought of Kaoru as more of a girl than a brother. Hikaru brought his waist closer to Kaoru's and Kaoru's face burned a bright, embarassing red as he squealed Hikaru's name again, a bit more of a whine to his voice.

"Shhh," Hikaru cooed. "It'll only hurt worse."

Kaoru struggled and wriggled again, his face blushing madly, and Hikaru's skin on his not helping much. Hikaru silenced him with his mouth and moved his tongue around in Kaoru's mouth, silencing Kaoru's constantly wriggling tongue with his own, a forceful tongue that wouldn't leave Kaoru's mouth. Hikaru stopped to breath for a moment.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whined again as soon as Hikaru's tongue left his mouth. This was enough of information for Hikaru and he re-entered Kaoru's mouth, soothing and massaging every little indent he could find in that perfect little mouth.

Hikaru laughed and removed his tongue again.

"So, Kaoru... since you were bored first, what do you think I should do next?" Hikaru teased.

"I-I don't..." Kaoru began to stutter when Hikaru rubbed his leg against Kaoru's. "Ah! Hikaru!"

"Oh! I know what you mean!" Hikaru teased as he began to close the distance between their waists.

"That's not funny! You did that on purpose!"

Hikaru smirked and entered Kaoru's mouth again and used one hand to pull Kaoru's waist up so that they collided heavily, and Hikaru pushed down harder on Kaoru's waist, almost no way they could possibly get any closer. Kaoru moaned the moment Hikaru left his mouth cold, and alone.

"Don't stop," Kaoru scowled. "You can't do that after getting me all worked up!"

"You're at MY mercy, Kaoru. Not theirs, not your own, mine," Hikaru reminded Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed and closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. He remembered, he was just annoyed that Hikaru'd stopped, he didn't want Hikaru to stop. Kaoru moved his waist, as it was still skin tight against Hikaru.

"Ah!" Hikaru yipped. "Kaoru! I was trying to listen, I thought I hear someone!"

"Oh..."

Hikaru decided to ignore it and he smiled at Kaoru.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes," Hikaru laughed. "Do what I taught you."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, Hikaru had to take credit for everything. Of course, this was all Hikaru's joy and doing, because Kaoru could NEVER train Hikaru to have sex the _right_ way. It annoyed Kaoru how arrogant his brother could be at times. Kaoru rolled over onto his stomach, and he layed there like that for a few minutes, the bed covers over him, feeling cold and lonely. He was cursing his brother in his mind. This was supposed to relieve boredom, not create MORE!

"Back," Hikaru's voice finally came as the pressure came back onto his legs. "Did you miss me?"

Kaoru cussed lightly under his breath, but none-the-less, he nodded his head.

"Oh yes, I missed you a lot, big brother."

Hikaru smiled and shut Kaoru up when Hikaru began rubbing some ointment into him. Kaoru blushed and held his breath, this part always made him queasy. After awhile, as usual, Kaoru got used to it and even started to fall asleep to the rythmic rubbing of Hikaru's hands. Then the rubbing ceased and Karou dreaded what he knew would follow. He dreaded this part the most, but he loved it the most.

Hikaru began speaking soft words the moment he had started this routine.

_Remember, this is to stop the boredom,_ Kaoru reminded himself as the pain reached him. He groaned and moaned, for it hurt so dearly. Kaoru was yelling at Hikaru, telling him to stop, but Hikaru wasn't about to anytime soon.

"Shh, it's okay, Kaoru," Hikaru groaned himself.

Yes, it was all for the sake of entertainment.

Hikaru's thrusts began going faster and faster, and Kaoru's grip on the pillows increased.

"Ah, ah! Hikaru!" Kaoru squeaked. "Stop! It hurts."

Hikaru only smiled and Kaoru could hear Hikaru's breath as it was increasingly heavy, it must've been a burden. Kaoru braced himself as Hikaru quickened, and Kaoru found himself wishing it would stop. After a while, Kaoru embraced the pain and he'd gotten used to it.

Suddenly, it stopped and Hikaru collapsed next to Kaoru, both of them "wet" and sweaty.

Hikaru huffed, "Wow, that was amazing..."

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, we should be bored more often."

"MY EYES!" Came a shriek from the door. The two exhasted boys turned to see Tamaki at the door, covering his eyes. "My eyes! My BEAUTIFUL eyes!"

The twins laughed and pulled the blanket around them with all the strength they had left.

"What can I say? Kaoru's fun to play with," Hikaru laughed.

"We were bored," Kaoru explained.

Tamaki rubbed his temples, "Oh, I can tell..."

Tamaki learned a lesson, always keep the twins busy to avoid something life scarring.


End file.
